


a taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at your lips

by respoftw



Series: 35 Ways To Say I Love You In The Pegasus Galaxy [27]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Rodney drags John away from his paperwork.  Yes, really.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> Thank you to popkin for helping me think of a fill for this! This one is, so far, the prompt that's stumped me the hardest!

For the first time in his military career, possibly for the first time in his life, John would rather be filling out paperwork.

"No, no, no, no, no," Rodney deftly inserted himself between John and his desk, firmly closing the open laptop that John had been trying to use as an excuse. "You _promised_ me," he insisted. "Whatever happened to never leaving a man behind?"

"Leaving you behind?" John scoffed. "It's your own damn club. Look, Rodney, I don't insist that you join me and Ronon jogging every morning. Sometimes it's nice to have our own separate things, you know, spend a little time apart?"

"Yes, yes, yes." John got the feeling that Rodney was only pandering to him as he dragged John out of his office and towards the nearest transporter. "You're a special butterfly that needs his special butterfly alone time so he can listen to hours of uninterrupted Johnny Cash while reading golf magazines.  I get that.  You can do that tomorrow night. All I'm asking is for one hour of your time. Just one. It's the least you could do after PX3-511."

"PX3 - -? The planet where your big mouth landed us in the prison that was thirty feet underground?"

"An underground prison where we discovered a hidden Ancient lab and a 62% charged ZPM! That's an important clarification to make, Colonel. Besides, I didn't hear you complaining about my big mouth this morning."

John tried to ignore the stifled giggles of the two botanists who happened to be passing them in the corridor at that very moment. It was a good thing that he and Rodney didn't have to keep their relationship hidden on Atlantis; subtlety - or inside voices - was not Rodney's strong suit.

"Fine," John ground out between clenched teeth, "one meeting."

Rodney patted his arm happily. "Yes, absolutely. We'll start with one and see how it goes from there."

John groaned. "Rodney - -"

Rodney stopped so suddenly that John's complaint broke off. They had arrived. There was no turning back now. John's shoulders dropped in defeat.

"How long do these things normally last?"

"Two, three hours tops."

"Three hours? Rodney, you said _one hour_ \- -"

"Oh, come on!" Rodney taunted him, his blue eyes crinkled with mirth. "What's the matter? Don't think you're up for the challenge?"

John bristled. "I never said that."

A grin started to bubble at Rodney's lips. He could sense how close to hand victory was. "Uh-huh. Why don't you prove it?"

"Prove what? I don't have anything to prove to them."

"Well _I_ do!" Rodney hooked his fingers in John's belt loops and pulled him closer. "I want you to prove to every single person in there that the man that I love is not only hotter than Colonel Carter, but just as smart too."

John softened. He never could resist Rodney when his eyes got all serious like that (or when he said the "l" word, a word that still had the power to make John's gut clench with nervous butterflies). "Hotter than Carter, huh?"

Rodney nodded. "Much hotter."

"Well, I suppose _one_ meeting won't turn me into a total nerd."

Rodney smiled indulgently at him. "It's a bit too late for that. But it's also too late to back out so," he thought the door in front of them open, "welcome to your first MENSA meeting."

The things John would do for love.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on [Tumblr](http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com)


End file.
